


In a Name

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>their history told through Jack's words and voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse Weekly Quick Fic Challenge. Prompt: say my name

He whispers, "Sam," just before their lips meet and a cavalcade of images fly through her mind:  
their history told through Jack's words and voice.

His acerbic tone at their first meeting quickly morphing into respect.  
 _Captain_

Authority, fondness, expectation, even exasperation  
as they faced more and more impossible tasks together.  
 _Carter!_

The pride and satisfaction in his voice as he twice pinned new rank insignia on her shoulders.  
 _Major  
Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter_

And then he transferred out of the SGC, out of her direct chain of command,  
and a world of possibilities opened to them.

Her name uttered with reverential awe as first his eyes, then his hands, traced her body,  
lit by the cabin firelight as they made love for the first time.  
 _Sam_

Her name, a plea groaned out as she teased him softly with lips and tongue.  
 _God, Sam, please_

Focusing on his voice over the phone, filled with fear and fury and desperation,  
as she drifted in and out of consciousness.  
 _Hang on, Sam. I'm on my way._

The complete openness and vulnerability in his eyes, his voice, his shaking hands,  
as if she could say anything but yes.  
 _Sam, will you marry me?_

And now, their lips part as his cheek slides against hers.  
His whisper softly moves through veil and hair.  
 _"I love you, Sam. Forever."_

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> See all the nominees [here](http://www.samandjackawards.com/nominations.html)!


End file.
